After Koji
by chickeebaybee
Summary: Jun has just killed her beloved friend Koji with a bird missle. How will her teammates help her get over this tragedy?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- The birds are not mine.**

**A/N: This is my very first fic.It takes place after the Gatchaman Bitter bird Missle Episode.**

**Special thanks to Blue Jay Angel for her guidance, input and support. **

**After Koji**

The silence was deafening on the way back from the mission. She had just killed someone close to her heart. _I just killed Koji..._ the words rang true over and over again in her mind..._all of those beautiful memories... The impact of the last seconds of his life, suddenly shattered like fine glass over and over again before Jun. Each time it was the same. She saw him, she could've saved him. All she had to do was reach out and catch him. But again and again she was reminded she was the very one that shoved his fragileness to the edge. _

She stared blankly at her computer screen as they flew home in the GodPhoenix. She kept picturing Koji smiling back at her as he rode by her on his motorcycle. They had shared so much, their love of motorcycles, walks on the beach, picnics at the park, a first kiss...

Jinpei whispered to Ken, "I'm worried about Sis." Ken nodded in agreement and walked toward the idle swan. "You alright, Jun?" He rubbed his chin as he regarded her. Her slumping posture and swollen red eyes told him that things wouldn't be normal for her, or for the rest of the team for a long time. She was the glue that held the team together. He had realized this when she had been taken by the Jigokillers. She needed his support right now, just as she had given him unconditional love and support many times before. Her eyes remained downcast as she choked out, "I'll be fine."

After returning home, things didn't improve. Jun and the others strode silently back to Dr. Nambu's place to file a report on the mission. As they walked, Ken placed a hand protectively on Jun's shoulder. "You want me to fill Dr. Nambu in on the details? Why don't you go and get some rest. You look tired."

"Okay," she whispered quietly, eyes still brimming with tears.

She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep at a time like this. Instead, she slipped out to the poppy-covered hill behind Nambu's house to have some time alone. Lost in her thoughts, she was unaware many hours had passed.

Ken knew she needed someone to talk to...and that he needed to be that someone. However, he was unsure about how to approach her. He didn't feel comfortable discussing feelings...especially where Jun was concerned. _Washio, this is ridiculous, you can kill Gallactor goons and blow up Katse's mechas...but you can't talk to Jun?_ He finally plucked up the nerve to approach her.

"Ahem..."She heard someone clearing their throat behind her, it was Ken. "Hakase made dinner, if you're interested..."

"Thanks, but no thanks, Ken , I don't seem to have an appetite." Jun looked up and tried to give a reassuring smile, but it didn't work.

"Y' know, sitting up here all alone will probably make it worse, would you like some company?" Ken repeated the words he had heard from Jun not too long ago when his father had died.

Her eyes remained downcast. She didn't reply, only glancing up for a moment and motioning for him to sit down.

"Sometimes this job turns out to be a drag, huh?" Ken sat down next to her and gazed out at the sunset over the sparkling water.

"How...how exactly did you know Koji so well?' Ken stammered, he wasn't sure if she was ready or willing to talk. He picked up a pebble and tossed it into the water.

"I met him in the orphanage, he taught me, and later Jinpei, some of martial arts moves to protect ourselves...which is how we ended up on the team...eventually..." She fidgeted as she spoke, unsure of how much she should reveal.

"So, you didn't see him again until...recently?" Continuing to scan the horizon, Ken avoided looking her directly in her eyes. He didn't want to seem too interested in knowing about Koji and Jun' s relationship.

"Well, a couple of years ago, Koji came into the Snack, and we caught up on old times...I kept it a secret, because, well... just because..." Jun blushed , she realized that she had kept it a secret because she didn't want Ken to think she had a boyfriend. She wanted him to believe that she was saving herself for him, only, if the opportunity arose. It didn't.

She decided that since Koji was gone, there wasn't a secret anymore. It would be ok to confide in Ken a bit more, just to see his reaction.

"Koji was a stunt rider, and we spent a lot of time together on our bikes..." She glanced sidelong at Ken.

"He was my...boyfriend...for a while..."

"What happened? Did he disappear?" Ken was curious.

"Well, you know how it is, with the team and everything, we just couldn't continue...I explained to him that I couldn't pursue a serious relationship, at the time."

"What did he say?"

"Then, he disappeared...until..." Her eyes glistened with tears again, and Ken took her by the hand.

"Listen, Jun, I'm always here for you no matter what..."He kissed her sweetly on the forehead.

"Hey, how about joining me for a late dinner? I know you're not hungry, but will you keep me company?" He knew she couldn't refuse if she thought she was helping him out.

She smiled. "You know, to work so closely together, we really don't know each other as well as we should..."

They held hands as the walked into the house.

_This could be the beginning of some beautiful memories..._They both thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**After Koji part 2: Picking up the Pieces**

Ken was very protective of his little swan. As he and Jun had dinner, they avoided talking about Koji. Instead, they kept the topic of conversation light. Ken knew that she needed him in order to heal from these emotional wounds. He needed her, too, although he was not willing to admit it. Why else did he spend every spare moment at the Snack J running up an enormous tab?

"Hey Jun, what do you have planned tomorrow?" He asked as he tipped his glass up for a drink.

"Oh, I don't know...I need to catch up on cleaning the snack," she sighed," You know how Jinpei avoids cleaning when I'm not around." She ran her fingers along her glass, making condensation beads of water puddle on the table." Why do you ask?"

"I was just hoping to try out that new Chinese restaurant down the street," Ken's glass slipped out of his hands as he placed it down.

"OH SH...I'm sorry!" He clumsily wiped the spilled water off of himself and reached to wipe it off of Jun's shirt as well. As he realized what he was doing, he turned his head and blushed. "Here...I'll let...you...do it..." He handed her his napkin.

Jun smirked and grabbed the napkin from Ken." It's ok, I didn't get that wet...you're the one who is soaked…"

Biting her lip, she finally couldn't help herself, and burst into giggles.

Ken's big baby blue eyes widened in surprise, and then he joined in with his own hearty chuckle.

"I guess I'm not as coordinated as I thought..."He continued.

As the laughter faded, Jun stood up. "I guess I need to head for home, Jinpei'll be worried about me."

"Jun, about tomorrow, do you want to get together for lunch?"

"Sure...and..."She leaned in and gave him a gentle peck on the cheek," thanks for cheering me up, I haven't laughed that hard in a long time."

After taking her home, he returned to the air field and slipped into bed. He felt good (if not a little awkward) about the evening's events. Something still bothered him though. _Joe_. The condor had been a little too rough on Jun. _Joe needs a little man-to man discussion on the way to handle Jun_. He stretched and yawned._ I'll take care of it in the morning..._

The next morning, Ken found Joe at the race track, tinkering with his car.

Joe glanced up from under the hood of his car and noticed the furrowed brow of the Eagle.

"What'd I do _now_? He proclaimed in his ever sarcastic tone.

"You want to explain what happened yesterday between you and Jun?" Ken scowled.

Joe came out from under the hood, wiped off his wrench with a greasy hand towel, and stared directly into the eagle's eyes.

"She needed someone to bring her out of her ridiculous pouting episode...hey, it worked didn't it?" The Condor stiffened as if to challenge the Eagle's authority.

"You know hitting her like that was uncalled for...she's not one of Katse's goons! And besides that, I had the situation under control...you didn't have the authority to discipline her with me there..._I'm_ the commanding officer."

"Oh...so that's what this is about? Did I bruise your fragile little ego? Or make you feel inferior for handling your third with 'kid-gloves' in front of the others just because you're sweet on her?" Joe sneered he continued to challenge Ken.

"That's IT!" Ken dove headlong at Joe and punched him square in the jaw. Joe's face hardened even more into a "condor-esque" scowl as he returned the favor. He almost seemed satisfied that he got a rise out of Ken. The noisy brawl gathered a crowd of onlookers from around the racetrack.

Later that morning, Ken iced his bruises in front of his bathroom mirror at his shack._ Man, that guy packs quite a punch! OW! _He grimaced as his stinging jaw line swelled.

Jun hummed softly to herself as she entered Ken's doorway.

Ken heard the faint humming getting gradually louder and realized it was lunchtime. He removed the bag of ice to see exactly how bad the damage was...it looked like he had a bad case of the mumps.

"Ken, where are you?"

"I'll be out in a sec..." Ken panicked..._How am I gonna explain this one?_

"Y'know , I think I'll be able to eat something today...Ohhhhh...what happened to your face?" she gasped and immediately rushed towards him.

"I...I tripped and my jaw hit my airplane propeller?" _Oh, come on, Washio, you can do better than that..._he hoped she'd just let it go, but this was Juney he was dealing with...

"Is that the best excuse you could come up with? Don't tell me, you and Joe got into it again, what was it this time?" Nothing got by her. She frowned in disapproval.

"It doesn't matter, it's settled anyway..."He looked down, suddenly his feet became _really interesting_...

She arched an eyebrow at Ken, she felt sure she could make him talk." Well, let's just go eat, I'm starved." She knew she'd weasel the details out of him in time...

They went to the little Chinese restaurant Ken had suggested and sat in a corner booth.

"Y'know Joe has a race tomorrow, are you going?" Jun tested the waters...

Ken avoided her steady gaze. "I don't know, I have some packages to deliver..."

She frowned as she began to dig for the juicy details, "Y'know, Ken,..."

Suddenly, their wristbands lit up..."Well, there goes lunch..." They both sighed as they headed for the door. Ken's sigh was in relief; Jun's was in response to the wristband's bad timing.

_Just when I was about to start Ken's interrogation..._

The team gathered at Dr. Nambu's house.

"What is it this time, Doc?" Joe leaned in his familiar position against the wall. He had noticeable bumps and bruises matching his commander's bruises. No one commented on them this time. They had grown accustomed to Joe and Ken's competitive sparring.

"I'd like you to check the area around the Prime Minister's mansion..."Nambu explained, "We believe there are some strange activities happening near the site."

"That's where sis blew up Koji, right?" Jinpei always blurted out things without thinking. Ryu covered Jinpei's mouth with his hand, but Jun was already scurrying out the back door.

Ken moved to follow her, but Joe intervened.

"What are you going to do? Hit her again?" Ken balled up his fists.

"Cool it, Ken, I'm just going to talk to her this time." Joe scowled at his commanding officer, turned on his heels and stomped out to join Jun on the poppy-covered hill.

"Hey Juney, you comin' with us, or what?" Joe wasn't well known for his tact. He stood behind her, chewing on one of his feather shuriken.

"No, you guys go ahead, I just can't..."She kept her back to him. She couldn't bear to look him in the face. _Joe can sometimes be so insensitive..._Her head lowered as she covered her face with her hands and sobbed.

"I know how you feel...just look at me...I'm a 'Gallactor Girl' magnet...I fall for 'em, and then... they get killed." He tossed the shuriken down. It stuck hard into the ground.

He shifted his weight uneasily from one foot to the other. Then his demeanor softened a bit as he crouched down next to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

Jun heard an uncomfortable gulp as he continued to speak."Uh, one more thing, about the way I treated you the other day...I um, apologize."

Jun looked up in surprise; she knew how difficult it was for Joe to swallow his pride.

"Don't worry about it, Joe, it's in the past." She turned towards him and gave a half-hearted smile.

"Well, I thought I should explain why I lost my temper and struck you like I did..."Joe took a deep breath." I saw myself in you that day, a weakness that I didn't like. I fell apart when Lucy died, maybe not to the extent you did, but...I was angrier with myself than you, and I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

"You know you can talk to me any time you want, Joe, I'm always here for you."Jun smiled another weak smile and looked him directly into his steel blue eyes. She knew this made him uneasy, and she liked to push his emotional boundaries.

"I know, Juney, I know..." She watched his Adam's apple slide up, then down, as he swallowed hard. He reached down to pick up his shuriken.

"If we keep falling for Gallactors, do you suppose we'll all end up as five old farts living together in an old folks' home?" He grinned mischievously.

Jun giggled. Joe always knew how to make her laugh.

"Would that be so bad?" A familiar voice came from behind them. They turned around to see Ken, Jinpei and Ryu at the top of the hill.

"Only if you guys give me your extra jello."Ryu grinned and rubbed his stomach. They all laughed.

"C'mon, we have work to do..." Joe helped Jun up and put his arm around her as they left for the patrol.


	3. Chapter 3

After Koji part 3- Jun's Memories

As the team headed for the site where the Prime Minister's Mansion once stood, Junreminisced about her relationship with Koji...

_We had so much in common..._she thought intently about the first time she saw him in the Snack J.

_"Koji, is that you?" _

_"Jun, what are you doing here?"Koji grinned and hugged her._

_"I own this place, Jinpei and I run it together..."she blushed as she pulled away from Koji._

_"It's been a long time, you two are still together?"_

_"Yeah, he's my little brother now, I sort of...adopted him..."She sat down in the booth across from Koji. Fortunately, the lunch crowd had thinned out._

_"Hey, sis, these dishes aren't gonna wash themselves!" Jinpei threw a dishrag at her. She threw it back at him." No...you're going to wash them!" She replied._

_Her attention turned back to Koji. "So, Koji, what are you doing these days?"_

_"I'm a stunt rider...I just bought a new motorcycle with the money I won in the last contest."Koji wore a proud look on his face._

_"A motorcycle! I ride, too! I'd love to see your new bike sometime..." Her voice quivered with excitement._

_"Can you take any time off?"_

_"Yeah, Jinpei can handle it; it's pretty quiet right now..."She walked over to Jinpei, who was mumbling something about Child Labor Laws." Take over for me for a little while, ok?" She gave him a pleading look._

_He gave a fiendish grin,"'Kay, sis, but you owe me BIG for this..."_

_Soon after they left, Ken and the others had dropped by the snack for a bite to eat. _

_Jinpei had mentioned later to Jun that Ken seemed a little too concerned when he told him, "Jun left with some guy on a motorcycle." She was pleased to hear that he had been asking about her._

_Jun and Koji rode their bikes through the countryside. The time got away from them, and many hours had passed. They sat at the beach at sunset, his arms draped around her as the wind blew softly through her hair. Koji leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips._

_Suddenly, she remembered Jinpei. "Oh...I have to get back. It's so late. I was supposed to be back to help with the dinner crowd. Jinpei's gonna kill me!"_

_"When can I see you again?" Koji didn't seem to want this moment to end._

_"Anytime," She stood up, climbed on her bike, and smiled." You know where to find me."_

_Koji started stopping by the Snack often in the weeks to come, to steal Jun away. _

_They continued to spend time together on their bikes. Sometimes Koji would teach her some new stunts he had learned. _

_Sometimes they stopped to talk and flirt with each other. _

_Although they enjoyed each other's company, it became more and more difficult for them to spend time together. Between missions, and the Snack, she had a hard time explaining to him why she couldn't see him. He finally gave up, and disappeared again...until a few days ago._


	4. Chapter 4

**After Koji part 4- Return to the Land of the Living**

"Prime Minister's mansion…or, what's left of it…dead ahead…" Ryu's voice brought Jun out of her trance.

Joe elbowed the Owl and whispered. "Did you have to say 'dead'?"

He glanced back at the Swan to check on her. Her face showed no emotion.

_I have to be strong…after all, I have a duty to the team…can't show any more weakness…_Jun straightened up in her seat and mentally prepared herself for the mission. Fresh wounds were about to be reopened. Her soul had been ripped apart, and now she was being forced to re-live the nightmare.

"Jun…Jun, are you ready? We need to thoroughly explore the area…"

"Huh? No, Ken, I'm fine…really…" She attempted to smile.

Ken reached out and gently lifted her chin so that she looked him in the eyes. "You know, you can stay here on the God Phoenix if it's too hard for you…"

Ken gave her a sympathizing look and headed for the exit. She followed close behind.

Before going out, Ken gathered the team around him to assign duties.

"Joe, head south, Jun, east, Jinpei head back toward the race track in your buggy, I'm going to check out the mansion area and then head north, Ryu, you know what to do…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, you'll call me if you need me…" The Owl sighed, sat down in his seat, and propped his legs up.

It was all too quiet. The silence buzzed in her ears as she stood in the woods gazing back at the black ashes of the burned out mansion. _Koji…_ Tears rolled down her cheeks. The tears were not just for the loss of what could have been, but for the loss of herself, and what she deemed to be right. She was grateful that none of her companions were there to see her display of weakness.

She never dreamed that in belonging to the team she would have to kill someone she cared about. It was so wrong. She could have changed him; perhaps he could've even joined the team. He had just lost his way, another of Gallactor's prey.

She headed east, as she was ordered, dutiful Swan that she was. The leaves crackled loudly beneath her feet. Suddenly, she heard a snapping sound like clothes on a clothesline on a windy day. She looked up and saw what appeared to be a parachute caught in the tree branches. Her heart skipped a beat…_Could Koji be alive?_

Her pace began to quicken as she began thinking of where he could've possibly gone.

_He must be alive…that has to be his parachute…but why didn't we see him escape? _Thoughts scurried around in her head, making her feel dizzy and nauseated at the same time.

She finally came upon a little freshwater stream. She bent down to get a sip and heard a faint moan.

"Jun…is…that…you?"

Jun's heart leaped. She knew that voice.

"KOJI?" Jun saw an arm sticking out of the underbrush. " Koji…You're alive!"

She rushed over to his aid. "Oh, Koji, you're hurt."

"Please help me, Jun; Katse will kill me if he finds me…" Koji had gaping wounds, and blood trickled from his mouth.

"Don't worry, Koji, we'll take care of you." She helped him up, wrapped his arm over her shoulder, and hurried him back to the God Phoenix.

"Ryu, call the others…I'll be in the med bay with Koji…" Jun didn't have time to explain. Ryu caught a quick glimpse of the pair heading to sick bay. Koji needed someone to dress his wounds and he'd be needing some blood. Quickly.

"Did you say…Koji?" Ryu looked up in disbelief. Surely Jun was hallucinating. _She never should've gone on this mission so soon…_

Ryu rounded his arm to speak into his communicator. "Ken, it's Ryu, uh…I think Jun's found something…and she thinks it's Koji!"

The wristband crackled Ken's response. "Koji? Did you see him?"

"No, they slipped by too quickly…she's in sick bay with him now. Did you find anything?"

"Negative. I'll round up the team and join you." _I guess we've found what we're looking for; I hope this really is Koji, for Jun's sake…"_

As the rest of the team boarded the ship, Joe turned to Ken. " Do you think Jun has finally lost it? Koji's dead. We saw him blow up with the mecha."

"Sis wouldn't lie! It must be Koji. I'm gonna check it out." Jinpei chimed in as he galloped off toward sick bay.


	5. Chapter 5

**After Koji part 5- Rescue Run**

Jinpei peered around the corner and spoke softly. He was unsure of what he was about to find. "Sis? Sis? You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Jinpei…But Koji's not." She spoke softly as she finished bandaging her friend.

"Koji…is alive?" Jinpei stared at the sleeping patient. He was covered in wounds and bruises. "That's Koji?"

"Yes, and he's going to need our help. Can you watch him for a sec? I need to speak with the others." Jun handed him the leftover bandages, and motioned for him to sit on the stool next to the gurney.

She could hear arguing as she approached the flight deck.

"…needs our support. No matter what mental state she's in."

"I'll be damned if I'm going to help that bastard. He's a Gallactor agent… and the only good Gallactor is a dead Gallactor..." Joe and Ken stopped as they saw Jun appear in the doorway.

"Jun, is… everything alright?" Ken stammered, unsure of what to say in such an awkward moment.

The Swan's face darkened. "I can assure you that my mental state is fine. I'm not crazy! That man in there is my friend, and Gallactor agent or not, _I'm _going to help him… with or without your support!" That being said, she stormed off, heading back to the sick bay.

Ken, Joe and Ryu's mouths gaped open in astonishment. It was not often that they ruffled the Swan's feathers. But when they did…look out. The deck remained silent after Jun's tirade.

Ryu broke the silence. "Oooh, that's one pissed off Swan you got there…"

"Shut up, Ryu!" The Eagle and Condor shouted in unison.

_Now, how am I going to fix this? _Ken pondered. He had to bring the team together again.

Jun stormed back to the sick bay. "Jinpei, you can go now…I…I need to be alone…"

"But…" Jinpei wanted to know what happened to change her mood. He knew better than to ask.

"Just go!" Jun pointed to the door. Jinpei left quickly, he knew not to push her any further.

She flung her arms over the sleeping Koji and sobbed quietly. "No one understands. They think I've gone crazy. Koji, please get better; I'll never forgive myself if you don't make it. You're the only one who'll understand…"

"I understand, Jun…"

Jun quickly raised her head and saw a blurry Ken through her tears. He had been listening from the doorway.

"How long have you been standing there?" She sat up, and tried to brush away her tears.

"I'm the white shadow that slips in unseen…remember?" He chuckled lightly. "We're going to land soon. I have arranged for the doctors to be on standby. They'll take care of Koji when we arrive."

"Ken, do _you_ believe me? I mean, I'm not going crazy…this _is_ Koji." She motioned for Ken to take a good look at the patient. Although he was pretty battered, it _did_ appear to be Koji.

"Jun, please forgive me for what I said earlier…I didn't realize…"

Jun interrupted him. "It's okay, I just want to focus on getting Koji better… it's all my fault that he's in this state."

"Jun, did you forget he was working for Gallactor? He tried to kill us!"

"He wouldn't have ended up with Gallactor if I hadn't broken up our relationship. I could've saved him…I just know it." Ken reached over and pulled her to his shoulder.

He did understand her. He understood the guilt that comes with being on the team. _The innocent lives that could've been saved. The ache that comes with loving someone and having to let go. All because of what? Duty? _It felt good to hold her close and to comfort her. Any closeness between them had been strictly forbidden. _The hell with duty…_


	6. Chapter 6

**After Koji- part 6- Awakenings**

The next morning, she opened the blinds to let the slits of sunlight beam in. The hospital room's white walls glowed in the morning light. Jun stretched and yawned, gazing out the window, lost in her thoughts. She had not slept, only dozed off and on through the long night. Ken and the others had remained on base, anxious to hear what would become of the new patient.

"Coffee?" Expecting to see Ken, she whirled around to see Joe standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing here? Were you looking for the 'crazy Swan'? Or is it to kill the 'Gallactor agent' with your bare hands? I know you won't be happy until he's dead, but it won't bring your parents back, Joe…" She turned back to the window.

"Whoa…" He held his hands up in defense. "I'm not here to stir things up. I just have trouble understanding how you can help someone who would've killed you. He's not the same person you once knew, Jun."

"He _is _the same person, you'll see…he just got led astray, it could've happened to any of us." She sat on the edge of the bed and stroked the hair on Koji's forehead.

"I caused this, I broke up with him, and soon afterward, he ended up getting mixed up with Katse. He asked _me_ to help him. Katse will kill him if he finds out he escaped." She looked at Joe with glistening eyes. "Everyone deserves a second chance."

"Jun, I still don't trust him, but …if it's important to you, I'll back you up. For the team's sake…and for your sake." He handed her the coffee and walked out. It was obvious that Ken had been working on Joe, trying to get him to patch things up with Jun_. This was Joe's way of apologizing._ She smiled to herself as she sipped the hot coffee.

"Jun…is it really you?" She heard a raspy voice behind her. Koji was awake and squinting in the light. He could only see a dark outline of Jun encased in a blinding light. He put his hand over his eyes.

"Oh…let me close the blinds a little…" She closed the blinds, and returned to Koji.

"I…thought you had died…" Jun grabbed Koji's hand. "How did you survive?"

"I couldn't die, when I realized that you were a member of the Science Ninja Team. It gave me hope, just seeing you again." He cleared his dry throat. "I ejected at the last possible moment and made myself scarce…I was afraid I'd be discovered by Katse. So much for dying with honor... but there'd be no honor if I died serving Galactor, I had to make things right."

"I knew you were still the Koji I …cared for…" Jun stammered as she poured him some water. "Here."

She continued. "I guess you know now why I was so busy before. Being a part of the team, I couldn't tell you the truth, so I had to break things off."

"Then when I saw you again, I almost killed you. Some friend I turned out to be…I could've helped you…gotten you away from Katse." The Swan's eyes welled up with tears.

"Jun, there was no time…we had to be stopped…" Koji interrupted and cupped his hand on Jun's face.

"Actually, until I found you, I thought I had killed you with that missile. I couldn't forgive myself." The swan began to sob gently. "Will you forgive me?"

"Of course, I deserved it…don't forget…I was a traitor…with Galactor."

"After I left you, I continued stunt riding. I met some unsavory characters who offered me a lot of money to train their men." Koji shook his head in disbelief. "And, well, the rest is history…some people will do anything for money…_you _should be forgiving _me_."

"Let's just work on getting you better. Then we have to figure out a way to keep you from being discovered by Katse." Jun bent down and kissed his forehead.

The doctor entered the room. "Jun, I need to speak with Koji, alone…and you need some rest, young lady…" He smiled at her.

"Yeah, I didn't get much sleep last night…I had a lot on my mind…"She grinned as she headed for the door. "I'll be back later to check on you, Koji."


	7. Chapter 7

**After Koji-Part 7: Revelations over Breakfast**

Ken and Joe discussed the latest news over breakfast.

"So, you worked things out with Jun?" Ken regarded the Condor sitting across from him.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. She's really worried about that guy. Almost as much as she worries for someone else we know…" Joe snickered.

"Who?" Ken gave his innocent look.

"YOU! You idiot!" Joe reached over and tapped him on the head. "You mean, you don't know how much she cares about you? Come on, no one's _that_ dumb…"

"Well, of course she cares, I'm her commander…her teammate…" Ken's eyebrows knit together.

"Her lover?" Joe laughed…he could see the steam rising from the Eagle's collar.

"Although, I think you might have been replaced…" He taunted Ken mercilessly.

"Has she mentioned having Koji join the team yet?"

"No, of course not…that's …ridiculous!" Ken felt a pang of jealousy at Joe's words. He wasn't quite sure why.

"She will…mark my words…" Joe glanced over at the cafeteria doorway.

They both noticed the slim figure of the Swan walking toward them. She placed her tray at their booth and slid in next to Ken. "May I join you?" She yawned.

Joe made an antagonizing face to Ken when he was sure Jun wasn't looking. Ken scowled and balled up his fist in reply. They both quickly straightened up as Jun looked up and spoke.

"Koji woke up, and I think he's feeling better. He even asked for some breakfast before I left." She smiled as she buttered her toast.

"You're crazy about that guy, huh?" Joe smirked and watched Ken for a reaction as he asked Jun the question. Ken's eyebrows knit together as he stared at Joe with contempt.

"I just want to get him better…and away from Gallactor. I have to make things right for him. He's been through so much." Jun eyed them both, noting a silent conversation going on between them. " Did I…interrupt something?"

Ken's face immediately lightened. "Oh no, no, we just wanted to make sure you were feeling ok. You look tired." It was a pitiful attempt to change the subject.

"I am. I was awake all night…worried, I guess…" She stretched and yawned again. "Just thought I'd get a bite to eat before getting some rest."

"Oh, by the way, I've been thinking, Koji has some great martial arts skills…when he gets better, he could be trained, maybe even join the team?" She took a sip of coffee.

"Well, let's just take it a day at a time, Jun. I'm not saying "no", but I think we need to take some time to decide." Ken patted her shoulder.

After she finished eating, Jun got up to leave. "Well, think about it, and I won't mention anything to Koji until we're sure…" She smiled and left for some much needed rest.

She cleared the doorway and Joe spoke up.

"Ding! Ding! Ding! And the Condor gets a prize! What'd I tell you? She wants him to join the team!" Joe banged the table with his hand.

"I know. I don't think that's such a good idea." Ken looked perplexed.

"Are you kiddin' me? It's a terrible idea! I'm not working on a team with that Galactor bastard! Reformed or not, I'll tolerate him for Jun's sake…but he's _not_ joining the team!" Joe got up and skulked away from the table.

_It's going to be harder keeping the team together than I thought…_Ken thought as he watched Joe walk away.


	8. Chapter 8

**After Koji- part 8- The Eagle's Premonitions**

After Joe left, Ken decided to pay Jun's friend a visit. _Something doesn't seem right about Koji…and I'm going to find out what it is…_

Ken opened the door to Koji's room. Surprisingly enough, he found Koji standing by the window in his hospital gown.

"You're sure making a fast recovery…"Ken observed Koji turning around quickly at his comment.

"Uh…yeah…well, the Doc says I should try to walk around a bit…to get my strength back…" Koji swallowed hard as he stared back into the Commander's blue eyes.

"I'm Ken…" The Eagle held out his hand for a handshake. Koji grabbed his hand and shook it firmly. "I guess you already know, I'm Koji."

Koji sat back down on the bed. Ken moved over to sit in the chair by the window.

"So, how'd you do it?" Ken's eyes glinted as he began the interrogation.

"Do what?" Koji squirmed.

"You lived through the bird missile…I'm impressed…not many people escape that. As a matter of fact, I know of only one person, if you can call him a person."

"I ejected right before impact, landed in the woods, and kept myself invisible, or so I thought." Koji replied shakily.

"I find it interesting, Koji, that we didn't see a parachute, hmmmm…I wonder why?" The Eagle rubbed his chin.

Koji knew what Ken was getting at. He brought his feet around to the floor to stand up. "Look, Ken, I _am_ Koji, you can believe it, or not…look, I don't need your help any more…I'll just get dressed and get out of your hair. Please tell Jun goodbye for me…"

Ken waved his palms in the air. "Wait, wait…don't be so defensive…I just have to be careful, you understand? It is my duty to protect my team…"

He continued. "How did you meet Jun, anyway?"

Koji eased back into the bed. He hesitated before speaking." Well, to tell you the truth, I hit my head pretty hard when I landed…and my memories are shoddy at best… but please don't tell Jun… I'm afraid my memory loss would hurt her." He went on speaking, knowing that the Eagle was becoming more suspicious. "I know we both had a love for motorcycles….I only remember the things that happened most recently…I can't remember much at all about our previous relationship. Except what she has told me…" Koji stared at the window.

"I see…" Mark scowled, stood up, and turned toward the door. "Well, Koji, it was nice meeting you; I'll let you get some rest…"

_He doesn't believe me…well, at least I have Jun…_Koji lay awake trying to recall everything Jun had said to him. He desperately tried to figure out exactly what _was_ the nature of their relationship. He had found her attractive, but she was still somewhat of a stranger to him.

Koji tossed and turned in the bed. He felt a cold chill when he recalled his conversation with the Eagle. He decided to check out the base. Slipping into some clothes left for him by Jun, he treaded carefully down the hallway.

As he neared what seemed to be the commons area, he overheard a conversation.

"I'm telling you, something is very wrong here…he claims to have memory loss when he can't answer my questions…I don't believe it's him."

"We have to do something, Jun could be in danger. I knew there was something about that guy I didn't like."

_It's true, they don't believe me; I have to find Jun…_Koji slipped past the doorway and made his way to the sleeping quarters. He slightly opened the door with the "three" on it, hoping he had chosen the right one…

"Jun, Jun, are you there? It's me…Koji…I need to talk to you…" Koji whispered, waking Jun from a deep slumber.


	9. Chapter 9

**After Koji- Part 9- Betrayal**

"Hmm?" Jun blinked at the figure standing in her doorway. "Koji? Are you alright? Why are you out of bed?"

"Jun, I'm fine. Much better, thanks to you. Listen, we really need to talk…in private. Is there somewhere away from the base we can talk?" Koji's voice sounded urgent.

"Uh…yeah, are you sure you can leave the base? Did the Doc release you?"

"Yeah, he did. Let's go…quickly…" Koji lied. He desperately wanted to get Jun off base for some reason.

Jun slipped on her shoes and escorted Koji down the hall.

They ended up near the seashore, looking out over the ocean.

"Remember this place?" Jun leaned up against Koji and gazed out over the clear sparkling water.

"Um, Jun, there's something you should know…I hit my head pretty hard in the accident and, well, some of my memories are missing…"

"What? Koji…this is where we first kissed…" She recalled sadly. "Did you tell the Doctor about your memory loss?"

"Yes, he was running some tests…"

Jun sat up and looked him in the eyes. "The Doctor would never release a patient while he was still running tests. So you weren't released from the hospital…you lied to me! What else have you lied about?" The Swan's ire was evident.

Suddenly, she heard the familiar click of guns all around her.

"This!" Koji stood up and in an instant; a swirling purple cape surrounded him as he removed his disguise.

Jun found herself surrounded by Gallactor goons. "Take the Swan!"

"Katse! This is too evil…even for you!" Jun was horrified and disheartened. A new nightmare had begun.

"But how did you know?" Jun staggered to her feet, hands raised in the air.

"I heard Koji's pitiful cries for you…just before you blew him to bits…I just put two and two together…you made it so easy…humans are so weak, giving in to emotions. Your guard was down, my dear, you wanted so badly for your precious Koji to be alive!"

Katse's evil aqua eyes peered straight through to her soul…he knew he was breaking the Swan. "What did he say again, boys?"

The goons taunted her mercilessly in chorus. "Jun, Jun, Please forgive me, Jun…"

Tears welled up in the Swan's eyes, but she was determined not to show that they had broken her spirit.

Meanwhile, the rest of the team finished their conversation in the commons area.

"We need to talk to Jun immediately. As long as there is some suspicion about Koji, we need to keep a close watch on him." Ken kept the others in a circle around him.

Joe spoke up. "Jun thinks I'm out to get Koji, I don't think I should be the one to talk to her."

"…and Koji knows I'm suspicious of him after our little discussion…" Ken glanced around at the others. "Ryu, she'll confide in you, and you're still pretty neutral in her eyes…Will you go talk some sense into her?"

"Sure thing, Commander…" Ryu lumbered out toward Jun's sleeping quarters.

Then, Ken looked at Jinpei. "How about checking up on our patient, Jinpei?"

"Got it!" Jinpei scurried out toward Koji's hospital room.

"So what's the plan, boss man?" Joe folded his arms and glared at Ken.

"I don't know, Joe, for once I'm at a loss…I need to discuss things with Dr. Nambu."

"She's GONE!" Ryu galloped around the corner, almost knocking over Joe.

"Watch it, Big Boy, will ya?" Joe sneered at the Owl.

"What do you mean…maybe she went to see Koji…?" Ken stiffened the hair on the back of his neck stood on end.

Soon after, Jinpei slid into the room. "Koji's not there!"

"WHAT? Search everywhere you can think of…I have a feeling those two took off together…I knew something was wrong!" Ken mentally chided himself for allowing this to happen. _I'm sure Jun is in great danger…and it's all my fault…_


	10. Chapter 10

**After Koji part 10- Despair**

Jun sat in the dark, musty cell with chains holding her to the wall. A million thoughts swirled around in her head, making it impossible for her to maintain clarity.

Groaning in agony, the walls felt as though they were closing in on her.

She felt as though she were being watched…perhaps this place was haunted. Was she hearing things? She had enough ghosts in her past; she didn't need any more.

_Jun, Jun…Please forgive me…_ She kept hearing those words echoing through the empty cells. _Were those really Koji's last words? Or was Katse playing more mind games? What will Ken think? What about the rest of the team? Will they think I've lost my mind? Maybe I have lost my mind. I should probably quit the team…I just can't take any more…_

Jun's sanity began to slip away. She had been repulsed by Katse's evil trick. But she was even more repulsed with herself. Regret weighed heavy on her as if sandbags had been tied to her shoulders. Koji's face flashed before her. _Why didn't I save him?_ _I should've saved him…_Jun shivered in the darkness.

More regrets began to take over her mind. _Jinpei will be better off without me…I'm too unstable to be a sister to him. And Ken…why didn't I express my feelings for him? I could've been happy, maybe even had the life I dreamed of…but it's too late now_.

_Ken must think I'm crazy. I was so stupid. _

_I wanted so desperately for Koji to survive. Doctor Nambu always warned us not to let emotions get in the way…some ninja I turned out to be…and now I have become a detriment to the team. They should just let me die here…it would serve me right…_

Despair had her in its icy grip. She no longer felt anything, pushing past the pain into numbness. She stared shamefully at the floor, not daring to look up. She didn't care what happened to her any more. She just wanted it to end quickly.

"I'm requesting permission to leave immediately, Doctor."

"Ken, what has you so agitated?" Dr. Nambu looked up from his desk.

"I have reason to believe that Koji is an imposter, and that he has abducted Jun. They're both missing."

"Any idea where they've gone?" Nambu rubbed his chin and stared at the Commander.

"A few…we're going to check them out. Jinpei mentioned that they used to go to the beach together. We thought we might start there."

"Go then…find Jun …and stay safe…" Nambu watched Ken gather the team to head for the God Phoenix.


	11. Chapter 11

**After Koji- part 11- Beachcombing**

"Did you try to reach her on the communicator again?" Ken looked over to Joe, who was rapidly pushing buttons and twisting dials.

"Negative…no answer, she must have it turned off…"Joe had a look of concern on his face. Sure, he had been angry at the Swan for her weak behavior lately, but he truly worried for her safety. She was like his kid sister.

"Jinpei, where did you say they used to hang out?" Ryu looked back at the Swallow.

"Cordova Beach…not too far from the motocross track. They went there a lot, too. Sis used to talk about it all the time." Jinpei jumped up when he looked at the monitor. "There's the beach now!"

"Put her down, Ryu, let's get out and have a look."

The GodPhoenix landed, and they glided down from the bubble.

Ryu and Jinpei headed down the beach in one direction, while Ken and Joe took the other.

"Hey look at that!" Jinpei shrieked.

"What? Did you find something?" Ryu ran over to him.

"Look! It's a perfect conch shell! I heard that you can hear the ocean if you hold it up to your ear!" The excited Swallow was holding a very large shell.

The Owl whacked him on the head. At times like this, he was reminded that Jinpei was still a kid.

"You nitwit! We're supposed to be looking for clues, now put the shell down and let's get back to work!" _I hope Ken and Joe have better luck than we are…_

"Hey, Ken, take a look at this…" Joe's voice trailed off in the distance.

As Ken approached, he could see evidence of a struggle, and many sets of footprints leading off to the dirt road.

"Joe, I think you've found something…I'll call the others." Ken called for Ryu and Jinpei.

Joe followed the prints up to the road…he found multiple motorcycle tracks leading in the direction of the motocross track.

"Someone wants us to follow them…this is just too obvious…" Joe shook his head.

Ken frowned. "Well, we're going to give them what they want…just watch your backs…this could be very dangerous. Ryu, you and Jinpei head back to the God Phoenix, wait for my signal, we may need you for back up later. Joe, let's go spring the trap…"

Joe and Ken walked along the tracks, looking for any more evidence, all the time getting closer and closer to the race track.

"Isn't this where Koji tried to assassinate the President?" Ken rubbed his chin as he looked up at the stadium, now looming over them.

"Yeah, it's too quiet… and I smell Katse." Joe scowled back at Ken.

"I never noticed these stairs before…they seem to go to a lower level. Be on guard, I feel as though something is about to happen." Ken whispered as they crept along the stairs to the lower level.

It was dark…uncomfortably dark. Both Ken and Joe felt a prickling sensation go up their spines as the felt their way through the damp passages.

"Joe, are you there?" Ken sounded a little uneasy. "I think I hear moaning sounds…do you hear it?"

"Yeah, unless we're imagining the same things..." Joe also sounded a little shaken. "Someone…or something is down here with us."

"We've got to find the source of that noise…Did you hear that?" Ken's excited whisper echoed down the halls.

"It sounded like chains rattling. Damn, I never believed in ghosts before, but this place must be haunted." Joe chuckled nervously.

"Hello, is anyone there?" Ken called out loudly. His voice thundered through the silence.

"Show yourself…"

The rattle became louder… "Ken, is that you?" A thin voice echoed down the halls. "Leave me here to die. I'm no good to you any more."

"Jun! Jun! Are you ok?" The Eagle and the Condor made their way to Jun's cell.

"Joe, can you break her out of here?" Ken shook the bars in desperation.

"Sure, but it may take a little time in the dark…" Joe began to put his drill attachment on his gun when…


	12. Chapter 12

**After Koji- part 12- Seeing the Light**

"Let me offer you some light, my friends…" Spotlights momentarily blinded them, as their eyes adjusted to reveal Gallactor goons surrounding them.

"Katse…you bastard! I knew you had to be behind this!" Joe dropped his weapon and put his hands in the air.

"It seems your little Swan fell in love with me, or was it Koji she fell for?" Maniacal laughter filled the air. Katse had fooled them with yet another of his disguises.

"Very, clever, Katse, but not clever enough…" Ken always had a smug remark, even when things looked bleak.

"Throw them into the cell…but bring their weapons to me…" Katse gave the order and disappeared again into the black void. After stripping them of their weapons, the goons threw them into the cell with Jun, locking them in chains beside her.

After the goons left, the chamber went dark again. Jun remained eerily silent.

It was unusual for her to show no emotion for her companions. It was as though she had nothing left to give. Her heart was left hollow from all of the pain.

Ken was concerned. "Jun… answer me…are you ok? What did they do to you?"

Jun sobbed. Her lips quivered."Ken, I'm so sorry…why did you come for me? You should've left me for dead. I'm no good to you…or to the team anymore…"

"Jun, what are you saying? It's not your fault…we all thought it was Koji…" Joe tried to reassure her.

"Don't give up on us now, we need you…I…need you…to make it through this, I mean…" Ken tried to smooth over his feelings for the Swan.

He was annoyed by the fact that Koji made her so happy, and even more irritated by the fact that Koji turned out to be Katse, playing with her mind_. Katse will pay for_ _this…_

Ken turned and whispered in Joe's direction. "I signaled to Ryu and Jinpei. They know about the trap…and they should be here any minute."

They heard a crash overhead as the drill from Jinpei's buggy crumbled through the ceiling. Golden shafts of sunlight broke through the darkness. Alarms shrieked and goons appeared from all directions.

The Owl and the Swallow plowed through them in the mini- tank. Jinpei disengaged the cutting blade, and sliced through the iron bars.

While Jinpei kept the goons at bay, Ryu slipped out and drilled through the prisoners' cuffs.

Ken immediately called to Jinpei on his wristband. "Jinpei…we need you to find our weapons…we'll take care of these bastards…"

"No weapons…looks like we'll have to blow them away…"The Eagle shrugged his shoulders, and then motioned for them to begin the whirlwind fighter.

"I can't…no more killing…" Jun resisted, she still wasn't in her right mind.

"Jun…please…just one more time…for the team…for me." Ken looked deep into her eyes. He hoped to catch a glimpse of the old Jun, the Jun he knew before, and loved.

Jun's eyes grew hazy. She still couldn't say "no" to her beloved commander.

"Just this once…"

The goons were devastated be by the force of the attack. They were smashed into the walls with such force, the walls became blood stained.

"Ohhh…" Jun landed in a heap on the floor. She fell out of the whirlwind formation, unconscious.

"We have to get her out of here!" Ken whisked her up and rushed through the opening made by Jinpei. The others followed.

In the meantime, Jinpei came back through in his buggy. He called to the others via communicator.

"Mission accomplished. The Great Swallow does it again! Your weapons are safe with me!" He boasted to Ken.

"Good work, Jinpei, join up with the God Phoenix, we've got something to tell you."


	13. Chapter 13

**After Koji- Part 13 On the Mend**

Jinpei entered the flight deck with his hand full of weapons… "Here you go! One for you…"he tossed Joe his gun.

"One for you…" Jinpei then flicked Ken's weapon to him.

"And…one for…hey, where's sis?" He looked puzzled.

"She's down in sick bay…she fell out of the whirlwind formation…she's unconscious right now…" Joe answered Jinpei in a very matter-of-fact way.

"I'm sure she'll be alright, Jinpei, she's just a little weak right now…" Ken glared at Joe for his brashness and attempted to reassure the little Swallow. "C'mon, let's go check on her."

As they entered the sick bay, they saw the thin form of the Swan, laying on the gurney.

"Sis? Sis? Please wake up! You can't die! You're my only sister! I need you, Sis!" Jinpei dissolved into tears at the sight of his unconscious sister. Still clutching her yo-yo, he hugged her and cried.

It was tough for the Eagle to take. He had a huge lump in his throat, trying to fight back tears. _What has happened to her? What will become of the team? What will I do if she doesn't wake up? I don't want to admit it, but I need her, too…I…love her._

"I'll give you some time, Jinpei…" He turned and headed back for the flight deck.

Joe noticed the emotion on the Eagle's face. He decided it was best to say nothing. The flight deck remained quiet the rest of the way home.

After a thorough examination, the Doctor released Jun from the hospital ward. It was decided that she only suffered from mental and physical exhaustion. Because of this, she was allowed to recover in her room on base. Doctors would be standing by, in case they were needed. Ken offered to keep watch over her that evening.

He paced around the room, looking for any sign that she'd awaken. Finally, Ken sat down in a chair next to the bed. He watched her breathe softly. She looked so peaceful, so beautiful. He hoped she was finally having dreams instead of nightmares. Perhaps maybe even dreaming about him.

"If you only knew how much you mean to us, Jun…" He spoke softly. Leaning back in the chair, he whispered, "I love you." Then he drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, he heard Jun's voice. "Ken, what are you doing here?"

He sat up, startled, unsure of what to say.

"You…were unconscious…you fell out of the whirlwind formation…remember?" Ken shifted in his seat. He suddenly felt uncomfortable.

"I don't remember much…just being captured and thrown into that prison…I feel so stupid for believing that Koji was alive. I'm a detriment to the team. My emotions get in the way too often. Ninjas aren't supposed to let that happen…" She sat up, keeping her eyes fixed on the floor and removed her bracelet.

"I'm sorry for putting the team in danger. I'm going to resign." She handed Ken her bracelet and got up to leave.

Ken blocked the doorway. "Jun, you can't leave like this. I don't want you to. You are a human being above and beyond being a ninja, and that emotion you feel is your strength. It's what holds our team together. We need you. I…need you."

He looked deep into her eyes. He could see a spark was still there. "I couldn't tell you before, but I have feelings for you, Jun, and as your commander, I can't act on them until this damn war is over. But until then, please remember this…I love you…"

He cupped her face with his hands, leaned in, and kissed her lips passionately. They both felt a charge electricity between them. "We'll get through this…together." He smiled, handed her bracelet back and walked out the door.


End file.
